


Vocaloid Oneshots! (Mainly Kagamine Twins!)

by Baboobraz



Category: Hatsune Miku - Fandom, Kagamine - Fandom, Rin - Fandom, Vocaloid, kagamine twins - Fandom, len - Fandom
Genre: #makevocaloidgreatagain, Bananas, F/M, Fluff, Kagamine Twins, Leeks, Oranges, UTAU - Freeform, Vocaloid - Freeform, ilegitwrotethisforcreativewritingclasshelp
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-26
Updated: 2021-01-26
Packaged: 2021-03-12 04:33:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29004540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Baboobraz/pseuds/Baboobraz
Summary: A collection of vocaloid (and maybe some utauloids) oneshots, mainly consisting of the Kagamine Twins. Also I legit wrote the first part in creative writing class and decided to turn it into a one shot book FFSBtw I probably won't write any ships in this book! Just funny scenarios involving different vocaloids.
Comments: 3
Kudos: 2





	Vocaloid Oneshots! (Mainly Kagamine Twins!)

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote the first chapter in creative writing class BAHAHA

"Bananas!"  
"What the hell is wrong with you, Len?!?!" Rin appeared from around the corner and plopped herself down on top of the counter.  
"C'mon Rin, you know I like bananas!"  
"But why randomly scream it? And oranges are better by the way..."  
"What was that last part Rin?"  
"I SAID, oranges are better!" Rin jumped down from the counter, crossing her arms and strutting over to where Len was sitting on the couch.  
"Bananas are better! Do I have to sing it for you to realize?"  
"Please don't Len..."  
"BANANA NA NA NA NA NA BANANA NA NA NA NA-" Len got up from his spot and the couch and began dancing around the room, pretending his phone was a microphone.  
"Stop it Len! It's late and you're gonna wake up the neighbors!"  
"Then they'll get to hear my great song!"  
"Your songs are annoying though Len." Rin muttered under her breath.  
"Is not!"  
"Is too! My songs are WAY better than yours by a LONG SHOT!" Rin jumped up from the couch, raising her voice and pointing angrily in Len's general direction.  
"You're in literally HALF my songs though!" Len was beginning to get angry too, standing up on his toes to stand over Rin and try to intimidate her. It didn't work.  
"MY songs! And its because we're twins Len..."  
"You're so annoying sometimes Rin..."  
"Thank you! And just a reminder that you started this!"  
"Yeah yeah, whatever..." "Go to bed Len! Its late."  
"Fine, but just for you Rin!"  
"God I hate you so much right now..."  
"Love you too!"


End file.
